Something Which Is Indistinguishable
by nika0645
Summary: Dribble, drabble, droubble... to make a long story short, collection of texts with characters from 'Naruto'. Mostly seriously, although from time to time they will consist humour, too. Actual chapter's pairing: ShikamaruxTemari. Translation from Polish.
1. Announcement

_**From translator:**_ This is the translation of _"To, co nieuchwytne"_ by _Niecierpliwa_, which can be found in Polish on this website (_s/9940670/1/To-co-nieuchwytne_). She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of manga 'Naruto', which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Today I want to present the first chapter of one of my favorite multi-chapter drabbles connected with 'Naruto'. Sadly I can't write it in the same amount of words as it is in original. In my opinion the author has a lot of talent with expressing so many things with so small amount of words (by the way I'd like to tell her a big THANK YOU for permission to translate it!). I hope that I will manage to translate it as beautifully as it is written in original :) I apologize for any language mistakes. Hope that you enjoy it!


	2. Something which is indistinguishable

_Something which is indistinguishable_

"Sharingan is extraordinary eyes." Itachi, rapt in reverie, looking somewhere far away, above all, often repeats that.

"They can perceive something which is indistinguishable." He sometimes adds enigmatically, his sight shines with red amidst darkness.

Sometimes, when he sees by chance his reflection in the surface of the water, Itachi desires to use on himself his strongest genjutsu.


	3. As I lie dying

_As I lie dying_

Konan woke up terrified, instantly sitting on the bed. She looked around her room, then sighed and again lay down. Recently she had the same dream, she continuously dreamed about that day, about blood rain, about a taste of cold steel, about wet, unpleasantly cold ground…

Konan often dreamt about her death.


	4. A long-wished return

_A long-wished return_

A house seemed to be strangely empty. There was silence everywhere, which at present, instead of becalming, was only upsetting. Tsunade walked through the room and kindled a light and then slumped into a bed. She glanced at the photo of her former team and smiled grimly.

"When you come back…" Her voice broke, but she continued. "I will give you a chance."

* * *

A forest seemed to be strangely empty. There was silence everywhere, which at present, instead of becalming, was only upsetting. Jiraya dipped into the forest, disregarding branches which were bothering him. Morning was coming. He had a little time. He looked backward, towards Konoha.

"When I come back…" His voice was adamant. "I will finally ask you for a real date."


	5. Green eyes

_Green eyes_

First thing, which was noticed about her by Gaara during his stay in Konoha, were eyes. Green, but not similar to spring grass or leaves; that shade was different, unique. Her gaze didn't contain hatred or bloodlust like Sasuke's or at one time his gaze. It wasn't full of joy like in Naruto's case or intelligence at Shikamaru's, too. Her eyes were Gaara's puzzle, which he wanted to solve, a mixture of every feeling and emotion which she carried for years.

Therefore, when he was coming back to Suna, he couldn't focus on the conversation between Temari and Kankurou.

His thoughts were preoccupied by green eyes.


	6. A secret of Mangekyou Sharingan

_A secret of Mangekyou Sharingan_

Madara glanced at his sleepy reflection in the mirror and smiled with satisfaction. His hair was great as usual.

Hashirama was jealous – an Uchiha was sure about that, because every time a Hokage noticed his friend he sent him a glare full of jaundice. Madara often saw how Senju stealthily put gel in hair, sometimes even tried some strange little-known jutsus. In the end, from time to time, he asked Uchiha about his secret of an ideal hair which looks great during each kind of weather and, above all, doesn't cover face during gale. He repeated that it would significantly improve his mobility during battles.

"Let us not fool ourselves, my friend, these damned tangles are always falling into my eyes during battles! I would be happy to cut them, but Mito… she likes men with long hair."

In that moment Madara tried not to burst out laughing, which was difficult considering the topic of conversation. However, he didn't give that away. Hashirama surely was lively swearing for a long time because of that.

Uchiha shook his head at the mention of those memories and once again looked behind. Yes, he looked divine. As always. No wonder why Mito was always glancing at him with adoration whenever he wasn't looking in her direction.

"As it can be seen, Mangekyou Sharingan gives not only new mighty power." He murmured smugly. "It affects hair, too."


	7. Who doesn't have the courage to dreams

_Who doesn't have the courage to dreams, will be the one without a strength to fight_

"I will become a god and be the one who will cause the peace!" Exclaimed Yahiko when together with Konan he came across a large number of corpses. He shut his eyes, angry but a while later he smiled and added:

"When I will reinstate the peace, finally everything will be alright."

Konan smiled sadly at that memory and went to help Pain with preparations to capture the Nine Tails.


	8. Fautless tactics

_Fautless tactics_

Shikamaru was in the tight corner. Temari was standing in front of him and saying goodbye, wishing him to have a good safe journey to the Leaf.

The young Nara during his way to Sand's gates made up at least fifty possible scenarios of their conversation. He arranged that moment… sweet awaited moment, their first and, hopefully, not the only one kiss. His tactics seemed to be perfect.

Until now. Because now Shikamaru was staring at Temari's beautiful eyes, cursing inwardly that he hadn't noticed their wonderful color and shape before. _It's all because of these damned hormones. _He thought mournfully.

Temari seemed to be slightly distressed by the boy's behavior. Nara generally, despite of being a lazy-bones, had his head screwed on the right place and could make a simple sentence. So why was he strangely staring at her instead of parting like any civilized human would do?

"Are you sick?" She asked finally when another seconds went by and Shikamaru was still quiet. Nara looked down. Now Temari really started to get worry. She came closer.

Shikamaru saw how the distance between them was lessening. What should he do now? Somehow he couldn't think about any scenario.

_Damn it, so troublesome!_

By the time the girl managed to react Shikamaru did the distance and quickly kissed her. He glanced at Temari with slightly glowing cheeks and then, rubbing the back of his head, he replied:

"Eh, so that… thank you for your hospitality. See you."

He left quickly, not waiting for kunoichi's reaction. He looked behind only when he was far away. She was still standing there with hand on her mouth.

Shikamaru smiled. Even when during the next visit he would catch it in the neck, the kiss was worth it.


End file.
